Le retour
by ranfiction
Summary: Une fic très courte racontant le retour de Shinichi sous son point de vue. C'est toujours une song-fic.


Le retour.

Eclairé par les rayons de la lune, Conan avança vers son ancienne regarda le nom affiché sur la boite au lettre: "Kudo". Quand est-ce qu'il allait reprendre ce nom? Ce nom qu'il aimerait bien entendre encore, ne serais-ce qu'une fois, de la bouche de quelqu'un. Ce nom.... Son nom. Il regarda sa montre, 1 heure du matin. Pourquoi l'avait-elle demandé de venir à une heure aussi tardive? Et surtout ici? Au téléphone, sa voix avait été des plus calme, mais elle lui avait demandé de venir le plus vite possible. Comment voulait-elle qu'il sorte dans les conditions où il était? Etait-il normal qu'un enfant de 8 ans quitte sa maison à 1 heure du matin?

Conan soupira et prit ses clés dans sa poche. Il avança vers la porte d'entrée et s'appréta à ouvrir la porte quand soudain il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna, personne. Le bruit reprit avec plus d'intensité, mais toujours hésitant. Conan reconnut se bruit et ne fut pas étonné de voir que la porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte. Il s'approcha du salon où le "bruit" était de plus en plus intensif et vit une magnifique femme assise en face d'un était habillé d'une robe noir simple avec un joli décolté pas trop profond. Celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas et commença à jouer.

J'aime ce temps de latence **I love the time and in between  
**Ce calme en moi **The calm inside me  
** J'ai la place de respirer**In this space where I can breathe **  
Je pense que j'ai parcouru assez de distance **I believe there is a distance I have wandered **  
J'ai des années de recul **To touch upon the years **  
Je m'ouvre, je puise en moi **Reaching out and reaching in  
**je tiens bon,je me contôle **Holding out holding in  
**

Sa voix était tout simplement , qui ne reconnut pas tout de suite la jeune femme, était ebahi devant une telle voix.

A mon sens**I believe  
**C 'est un paradis qui ne se révèle qu' à moi **This is heaven to no one else but me  
** Et j'en assurerais la defense tant qu'on me laissera reposer ici en silence **And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
** Si c'est ce que je veux, essayerais-tu de le comprendre? **If I chose to would you try to understand ?  
**  
L'enfant calme attend avec impatience le jour où elle gagnera sa liberté **Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free  
** Cette moisissure qui colle comme le desespoir** The mold that clings like desperation **  
Oh maman! Ne vois-tu pas que je dois vivre ma vie comme je l'entend? Comme je le pense?**Oh mother don't you see I've got ****t****o live my life the way I feel is right for me,  
**Tu dis que ce n'est pas à ta convenance **Say it's not right for you **  
Mais ce qui me correspond le mieu**But it's right for me  
**

Conan observa le jeune femme , celle-ci était complétement rentrée dans sa chanson, et ne paraissait remarquer rien autours d'elle. De temps en temps, elle fermait les yeux et tendait la tête brune en arrière. Sa beauté était telle que Conan ne pouvait détaché ses yeux d'elle.

A mon sens**I believe  
**C'est un paradis qui ne se revèle qu'à moi **This is heaven to no one else but me  
** Et j'en assurerais la défense tant qu'on me laissera reposer ici en silence **And I'll defend it long as I can be left here to linger in silence  
**Si c'est ce que je veux,essayerais-tu de comprendre? **If I chose to would you try to understand**

Conan s'approcha de la jeune femme, qui finit par le remarquer. Les rayons de la lune illuminait son visage et la rendait encore plus impressionant et belle. Si Conan ne la connaissait pas, il lui aurait certement fais part de son admiration. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme ne fesait que le dévisager et affichait un regard des plus satisfait et un sourire des plus enigmatique.

-J'ai réusssi. Lui dit-elle.

-.. Pardon? lui demanda t-il après un temps d'absence.

- J'ai réussi. J'ai l'antidote! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Conan la regarda avec un sourire à son tour. Biensur qu'il le savait sinon elle ne serait pas comme elle l'était ce soir.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu était plus vieille que ça. Dit-il en souriant.

Elle le fusia du regard.

-Où as-tu appris cette chanson, Aï? Enfin je veux dire, Shiho.

Shiho souria encore une foiset regarda à travers le fenetre, la pleine lune.C'était la première fois que Conan la voyait autant sourir en moin d'une heure.

- C'était dans une des cassettes que tu m'as donné de maman. Elle a dis qu'elle me la chantait pour me bercer quand j'étais petite.

Elle regarda à nouveau Conan qui ne put s'empecher de penser, une fois de plus, qu'elle était vraiment très regard brillait avec les rayons de la lune et la rendait encore plus mystérieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**-**Tu la veux tout de suite? Demanda t-elle.

Comme signe de réponse, Conan tendis la main et attendit.

-J'ai mis des vetêments sur ce fauteuil pour que tu puisses te changer. Bois le derrière le fauteuil. Expliqua Shiho.

Conan fit comme elle lui expliqua et se retrouva vite avec sa vrai identité. Enfin on allait l'appeler de nouveau Kudo Shinichi.

Shinichi regarda Shiho. Tout deux affichait le même sourir et pensait à la même chose. Ils étaitent de retour.**  
**


End file.
